


Princess Guinea Pig

by FeatheryCassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Bad Day, Gen, It's a tuesday, guinea pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryCassbutt/pseuds/FeatheryCassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a very bad day, it just couldn't get worse. Could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for an English class with changed names, if I forgot to switch a name over to Dean, Cas, or Sammy please ignore!

            Today is most certainly not Dean’s day, ever since the sun rose into the sky everything that could go wrong for Dean has. First when he was getting out of bed Dean managed to not only stub his toe on the dresser but then, while hoping around in pain, tripped and landed on floor, hard. After that he tripped and fell in his shower, undoubtedly bruising his already sore back on the handle attached to the shower wall. And to make matters even worse after stepping out of the shower he realized that he had forgotten his clothes in his bed room and had no towel, resulting in a very awkward naked run to his bedroom from the other side of the apartment, thankfully his brother and friend were both still asleep. Then while brushing his teeth not only did the toothpaste shoot out and land all over the counter but right after that he dropped his toothbrush into the nearby toilet.

            No, it is most certainly not Dean’s day, and what he does not know is that this day is about to get far, far worse for the poor man. Dean and his brother, Sam, along with their roommate Castiel are occultist, the brothers having been raised in the occultist life while Cas is only recent member of the life style. Now, being the experienced occultists that Dean and Sam are they have made more than their fair share of enemies, mainly other practitioners of the occult. And unfortunately for Dean, today is the day one particular foe has planned her perfect revenge against the trio.

            Rowena has always been what many refer to as a “free spirit” doing as she pleases with the skills and techniques she has gained from her decades of occult training. Now that being said, Rowena is very selfish and more than willing to use her connections with the supernatural for her own advantage, regardless of its effects on others. And this has put her at odds with the trio of occultist on numerous occasions, most of which she has been easily defeated by the group due to their own skills and numbers. But today she has a plan that cannot be beat, she intends to take out the lynchpin of the group and ensure their distraction so that she can proceed to enjoy herself. And so her plan has begun, the start of Dean’s downfall.

+          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +         

            “I swear if one more thing goes wrong to day I am going to blow my dang brains out!” Dean rants, his toned arms crossing over his chest, huffing when Castiel rolls his eyes.

            “You’re overreacting Dean, it’s not your first bad day, remember that one time in Florida?” Sam says, trying to calm his enraged brother.

            “One time? More like one hundred times, that freaking dick of a Wiccan did not need to curse me over a candy bar of all things.” Dean exclaims, throwing his hands in the air as he recalls the events of that particular day.

            “Well, in his defense it was a Mars Bar.” Castiel says, his tone flat as he looks over at Dean, who develops a look of shock at the response

            “Was that joke? Sammy, I think Cas is finally learning how to tell jokes.” Dean awes, looking over to his brother to confirm what he had just heard.

            “They grow up so fast man.” he replies, wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

            Cas rolls his eyes once more at the duo’s antics. “Oh haha you two. Can we please just-“ Before Castiel can finish his sentence a flash of light erupts in the apartment, blinding the trio. But just as quickly as it appeared the flash vanishes, letting the boys see once more, though what they see is more than a little shocking, especially for two individuals in particular.

            Castiel and Sam cannot help but stare at the chair that had once held the muscular form of their friend and brother, as the occupant now in the seat is most certainly not a six foot muscular adult. Instead, occupying not even a forth of Dean’s chair is a small light brown rodent, a guinea pig to be specific. And said guinea pig is currently freaking out, running around wildly on the chair, as if in a panic. It does not take long for the remaining two humans in the room to piece together what has occurred, though even they are unsure.

            “What just happened?” Castiel asked in disbelief even after watching his best friend suddenly turn into a guinea pig. “I think Dean just turned into a rodent.”

            “So, um, just be clear that’s-“ Sam begins, staring at the guinea pig in disbelief.

            “Dean. Yes.” Castiel finishes, giving the now rodent Dean a blank gaze.

            “Yeah, that’s uh, that’s what I thought.” Sam says, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. Only to reopen them at the sound of Cas’ chair moving. The sight that greets him is something that, given the current situation, brings Sam to the floor laughing.

            Castiel is standing there, holding the newly guinea pig Dean in his hands well above the ground, with him pressed tightly against Cas’ face, who at the current moment is, literally, nuzzling the man turned rodent. And despite being a guinea pig, it is clear to Sam that Dean is not only blushing but also very much enjoying the attention their friend is showing him with, if his relaxed and borderline slinky body is any indicator.

            After several minutes of laughing Sam manages to stand once more, granted leaning his hunching frame on the table for support. Taking several deep breaths he manages to address the two.

            “So, ahem. So, I am going to go do some research see if I can’t fix Dean.” Sam says, finally standing straight up and facing the two, though with the smile on his face it is clear to see that he is still more than amused.

            “Do you have to? I like guinea pigs.” Castiel says, holding the small Dean to his chest protectively.

            “Squeeaaak!” Dean exclaims, the telltale noise of a guinea pigs escaping his small form.

            Sam stumbles, catching himself with the table once more as he tries to hold back his laughter at Dean’s attempt to speak and Castiel’s reaction, which is to coo at the small animal and pull him closer. His attempt in vain as he snorts trying to hold back the laughter.

            He composes himself once more before saying, “I’m, ah, I’m gonna go. Research, that is. Cas, keep an eye on our favorite little guinea pig over there. And Dean… I’m sorry, I can’t look at you right now, oh god. That’s funny.” Sam walks out of the room, chuckling hysterically at the sight of his older brother as such a small creature.

            Cas looks down at the rodent Dean and smiles. “Lets go have some fun. What do you say Dean?” Castiel suggests, holding the small rodent up to eye level, one finger going to scratch the Dean’s tiny ears.

            “Squeee! Squeak squeak.” Dean tries replying, but his words, or rather sounds of protest fall on deaf ears, as Castiel is already walking them over to his room, going on and on about all the different games they could play. A small sigh comes from him once Dean realizes there is nothing he can do to stop Cas.

+          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +          +         

            The day passed on with no luck from Sam trying to find a way to turn Dean back from the adorable guinea pig into his not as adorable older brother. He began to think there might not be a way to change him back, unless…it couldn’t be… Sam got up and walked over to Castiel’s room. Looking in he bit his lip to hold back laughter once more upon seeing Dean running in a guinea pig sized hamster wheel.

            “Hey Cas, I had a thought while trying to find a way to fix Dean and not finding any information that could possibly help. What if this is like that fairy tale ‘The Princess and the Frog’? Maybe a kiss could turn him back.”

            Dean stopped running and turned towards his brother and friend and let out a squeak. At this point he was willing to try anything to change back.  Even if it meant getting kissed like a fairy tale princess, which he would deny for the rest of his life.

            With a sigh and slight frown on his face from the inevitable loss of a guinea pig to play with, Castiel replied, “It’s worth a try.” He then picked up Dean holding him up to his face, who squirmed a bit and let out another squeak. He then gave a small kiss to the guinea pig’s nose.

            A sudden flash of light later, Dean was sitting on Cas’ lap. He suddenly jumped off of him standing up, wide eyed in shock. Turning towards his brother he said, “We will never speak of this, and I better not hear a single princess joke either.” He then stormed out of Castiel’s room towards his own.

            After the shock of that actually working wore off, Sam fell over in a full body laugh. When he finally calmed enough to manage speaking, he turned to Castiel saying, “He is SO a princess.” Cas just smiled. Guess that made him the prince.

 


End file.
